nebtowncommunityfandomcom-20200213-history
Darkstar
The Darkstar is the second rendition of the Behemoth series. The first version was abandoned due to bad design choices and an overall lack of efficiency regarding load on the server. The Behemoth was first created by NEON725, who was later joined by Nebual. It consisted of six floors which were very similar to the Darkstar. It ran using hoverballs and NEON725's autopilot, and was notorious for doing the macarina, a special case of spazzing. The Behemoth was completely remade, then renamed to Darkstar. It has a new, darker color scheme, against the wishes of NEON725. It differs from the Behemoth in that it has only five floors due to the bridge moved lower down upon request of NEON725. The Behemoth series use a special elevator system designed by Nebual, the only creation on Nebtown to male use of it. The Behemoth uses a unique life support system. It collects oxygen from the atmosphere, then uses a climate regulator to create an empty 'sub-atmosphere' around itself, which the oxygen is then vented into. This system is creative, but has proven to be dangerous when used by untrained individuals as it generates fatal environments when no oxygen is present. Floors First Floor The first floor connects to lower entrances of engine room and houses both elevators. The planetary elevator uses Nebual's elevator technology and is used to transport cargo and people to and from the planet's surface. The inter-ship elevator connects all five floors, and currently restricts floor three to crew only. It locks itself at each stop to reduce Carbon Emissions, and has walls that disappear at each stop. Second Floor The second floor connects to the upper entrance of engine room and the bridge. The engine room has three floors. The top two floors overlook the large open space in the middle, and the lower floor is composed of the first floor walkways. The lower floor also contains the core, which is made up of all of the ship's life support systems. The Darkstar runs using a fusion generator, also known as a fusion reactor. It uses the energy produced to compress nitrogen and oxygen from a planet's surface. The nitrogen is turned into liquid nitrogen, which is used as coolant for the fusion generator. Without coolant, the generator would eventually overheat and explode. The Darkstar can optionally store water, which is then split into hydrogen and oxygen. This feature has been mostly abandoned due to lack of uses for hydrogen aboard the ship. The bridge contains only the autopilot and pilot's seat. The autopilot is currently only capable of cruise control. It is wired to Nebual's Nolphin V4 chip. Third Floor The third floor is the lounge, a purely recreational area designed to be the primary relaxing and all-purpose room for crew and passengers to meet in. It has a console screen which, in the future, will be used for instant messaging between ships as well as a MOTD. It has working couches which were unintentionally but fortunately the safest place to be in the entire ship, due to the stability of having vehicle pods and the ability to link them directly to resource nodes. In the Behemoth, the lounge had a video game, but it was scrapped due to lack of interest. It will shortly have working vending machines and a working toaster. Fourth Floor This floor is crew only, and overlooks the lounge. It will alo be the first mate's office. Fifth Floor The final floor contains the hangar. It is mostly open space connected to walkways, and will have an astrology lab near the very top.